Never Say Goodbye
by Luna of Burg
Summary: After an attack in Carona Forest, Mint finds herself dying... will she servive and tell Rue how she feels for him, or... is it too late?
1. Never Say Goodbye: Mint's Story

Never Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
Author's Note- Hello! This is a fanfic written by my sister and me. She tried getting her own account, but gave up. From now on we'll either be writing stuff together, or we'll let you know which one is by who. Mint and Ruenis' Point of View is done by me. She did Maya and Rue's Point of View. This is probably the longest fanfic we've made! Please read and review! The first chapter is Mint's PoV. If you like it, we will post Rue's PoV soon ^^.  
  
  
  
~*Mint's Point of View*~  
  
I smiled briefly as I clutched Rue's hand tighter. I didn't want to admit it, but I was in love with Rue, even if I knew he loved Claire. Still, a part of me told myself to never give up.  
  
"Mint?" I looked up to see the concerned eyes of Rue.  
  
"Hai? What is it now?!" I snapped. The only reason I was rude to him was to not let him know I liked him. It was a cover up. So was my cheerful-ness. Most of the time I acted happy to fool people.  
  
"Nothing. you just grabbed my hand suddenly and then you spaced out. I-I was just a little worried."  
  
Damn him.  
  
"I'm fine. why do you care?" I asked softly. He turned to me, a light blush on his face.  
  
"Well, you're my friend. I worry about you just like I worry about Claire and Ruenis."  
  
Claire.  
  
Damn her too.  
  
Damn her and him both!  
  
Why did it have to be Claire?  
  
"Mint.? MINT! Look out!" I turned around just as something grazed my side.  
  
Pain.  
  
It hurt pretty badly as it tore through my skin. I would not cry out though, I would not cry out in pain.  
  
Not in front of Rue.  
  
I felt something rushing out of my body.  
  
Blood?  
  
I reached down. Sure enough red liquid was oozing out of my side. I winced. I will not cry out, I thought to myself.  
  
"Mint!!!" a fight, I head Rue fighting something.  
  
More blood.  
  
Everywhere there was blood.  
  
Blood and pain.  
  
It was almost as painful to me as when I saw Rue and Claire hugging back in Carona two years ago. That was mental pain and this is physical pain.  
  
My strawberry hair fell over my shoulders as my body fell limply to the ground.  
  
The pain soared through me like a knife cutting a piece of bread.  
  
It hurt.  
  
It hurt badly.  
  
The fight was over.  
  
I couldn't hear any more noises, except someone calling my name. It was very faint and far away though. I was surrounded in darkness. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. It pained me mentally now. I was frustrated at how I could only hear.  
  
Damnit!  
  
"Mint.? Mint, wake up!" more voices. I could hear more voices this time. Slowly, my emerald eyes opened to see Klaus, Prima, Elena, Mira, and Rue.  
  
Rue.  
  
I wanted to reach out and hug him, to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't move yet.  
  
It still hurt.  
  
It still hurt badly.  
  
"Mint? You okay?" the soothing voice of the man I was in love with broke my thoughts. I smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"I'm. fine." I managed weakly. Rue reached out and embraced me. I could feel the blood rushing to my face. But, he pulled apart, slightly blushing.  
  
Wait. why was he blushing?  
  
Why would he blush when he loves Claire?  
  
Damnit!  
  
Claire. I hate her so much!  
  
She gets Rue. and what do I get?  
  
"I'm so glad to see you up Mint!" Elena sang out happily. I winced subconsciously.  
  
Elena could be.  
  
So damn annoying at times!  
  
"I'm sure Mint would like some time alone. Why don't we all come back later?" Mira suggested. I sent her a 'Thank You' look. She smiled as she ushered everyone out. Rue stayed behind for a moment. I smiled at him and told him he could come back later. He frowned in worry as he left. I laid back on my pillows.  
  
I'm dying.  
  
I'm going to die.  
  
And Claire will always have Rue.  
  
If I'm going to die, I will not ruin it for them!  
  
But. should I tell them I'm dying?  
  
No. I shouldn't.  
  
It is best that they don't know everything.  
  
"Mel!" I yelled. It was strange; I didn't seem to be dying. A week had past and I was perfectly fine. Maybe I wasn't going to die after all. I smiled as I glanced at Rue. As soon as I turned my head, he turned his.  
  
Was he. staring at me?  
  
Why would he stare at me?  
  
Wait. he is just worried  
  
I shouldn't get my hopes to high  
  
"Ah, Mint, Rue! So glad to see you. Please do come in!" Mel said as we walked in. "Hey Mel, a week ago Mint was attack by some sort of monster. She was hurt badly, but now she has recovered perfectly. I have never seen a monster like that one before. Do you have any ideas what it could be?" Rue asked. Mel shook her head.  
  
"No, but go ask the Poppul Purrels. They know many things, they just don't show it. Mint, please stay here. I sense you have a question for me." I nodded as Rue looked at me curiously. I smiled and assured him for the fifth time that day everything was alright. Slowly, he left. I turned to Mel.  
  
This was it.  
  
I had to know if I would live or die!  
  
"Mel, that monster. it attacked me. I felt all weird and strange. There was so much pain and blood. But. when I awoke, I knew something. I knew I was going to die. Slowly, I got better instead of worse. I don't know anymore. Mel, am I going to live, or die?" Mel stared at me before smiling.  
  
"Mint, you know the answer to that."  
  
Was she telling me I was going to die?  
  
Or, that I knew I was going to live?  
  
"I can tell you are unsure of my answer. I cannot tell you that you will live, but I cannot tell you that you will die. I do not know the answer. I'm sorry Mint." I stomped my foot before I ran out of there angrily.  
  
I was mad.  
  
Oh boy, was I mad!  
  
What type of answer was that?!  
  
I don't know!!!  
  
Damnit all!  
  
I stopped running when I was back in Carona.  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
Of that, I'm sure of.  
  
A month past. I was getting stronger. That is when it hit me. I was getting stronger on the outside, but inside I was getting weaker.  
  
I was dying inside out.  
  
I was going to die soon.  
  
And. Rue will never know I love him!  
  
What can I do?  
  
If I die, I don't want him to feel guilty.  
  
He has been by my side through this all.  
  
Slowly, I began to get weaker on the outside too.  
  
I knew I had little time left.  
  
I had to tell him!  
  
"Rue." I whispered, but stopped.  
  
No.  
  
I would wait.  
  
I would wait till the day I died.  
  
He didn't love me back.  
  
Rue loved Claire and Claire loved Rue.  
  
I. I was meant to be myself.  
  
And not with anyone else.  
  
But. that as slowly killing me too.  
  
Another month past. I was getting stronger again. What the heck?!  
  
I was stronger.  
  
Was I going to die or live?  
  
That was driving me crazy!  
  
That is when it hit me.  
  
That night, I got very bad.  
  
So bad I almost died.  
  
I smiled trying to ignore the pain. Klaus, Prima, Mira, and Elena had gone to get a [relic] in the Western Desert. Claire and Ruenis went home. Maya went with Ruenis and Claire.  
  
Damn sister.  
  
She choose Ruenis over me.  
  
But then again, I chose Rue over my whole kingdom!  
  
Father gave me a choice.  
  
I could become Queen of East Heaven, or come back here to Carona.  
  
I came back here.  
  
All because I was in love with a Doll of Valen.  
  
Heh, it is funny though.  
  
Maya chose the same thing as I did.  
  
Except, she is in love with another Doll of Valen.  
  
It was time.  
  
I was going to die that night.  
  
I could feel it.  
  
Slowly, I walked out of my room to the door and down to the fountain. I saw Rue; he was sitting there with a sad look on his face. I sat by him and smiled.  
  
"Mint? You should be in bed!" I shook my head and gently held his hand in my hand.  
  
His hands.  
  
Were so very warm.  
  
"Rue. I need to t-tell you something." I whispered.  
  
This was it.  
  
I had to tell him.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
And I chose now.  
  
"Rue. I'm dying. I've been dying for a while now. Ever since that attack, I knew I was going to die." I paused. He looked at me shock and I saw a few tears in his caring eyes.  
  
Wait. tears?  
  
"Rue. before I die, I just want to tell you one thing." my breath was getting weaker. I felt the whole world starting to spin. Slowly, it was growing black.  
  
No!  
  
Not yet!  
  
Please, just let me tell him!  
  
I took in one last breath as my eyes closed. I fell backwards, but Rue caught me. Slowly I opened my eyes and caressed his cheek. Tears were pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"Mint!!!" he nearly screamed. I placed a finger on his lips and smiled for the last time.  
  
"Ashiteru. Rue-kun." I whispered before my whole body just. shut down.  
  
I was floating.  
  
The whole place was black.  
  
Black as death.  
  
I was scared, no, I was terrified.  
  
Was I dead?  
  
I was wearing a white dress that flowed to my thighs. My hair was down and pair of white angel wings were on my back.  
  
Crying.  
  
I was crying a lot.  
  
Pain.  
  
I felt the pain of losing something you love. Rue. Ashiteru.  
  
"Mint!!!" a cry broke through the darkness.  
  
"Ashiteru. Mint-chan." I froze in place.  
  
W-What?!  
  
Rue loved me too?!?!  
  
Damn them all to hell!  
  
I was even more mad now.  
  
He loved me back, and I waited till I was almost dead to tell him?!  
  
HELL NO!!!  
  
I was NOT going to stay dead now!  
  
I balled my fist up and screamed angrily.  
  
Slowly, my world turned to white and a light appeared in front of me. I heard voices telling me to go towards the light. I saw another light. It was a pink color. I grinned.  
  
"Sorry, heaven isn't ready for me yet! Not till Rue-kun and I get there together!" I yelled and stuck my tongue out.  
  
This was giving me a headache.  
  
I just wanted to get back and hug Rue.  
  
I just wanted to be held by him and smile, knowing someone loved me!  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes and saw Rue crying softly with his eyes closed. I smirked.  
  
"You know what, big boys aren't supposed to cry Rue-kun." I smiled. Rue looked at me shocked for a moment. Then, he hugged me tightly; tears of happiness streaming down his face.  
  
"Mint-chan! You're alive! But. how?" I smirked again.  
  
"Rue-kun. did I ever say goodbye?" he blinked at me. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, a light blush on my face.  
  
"Rue-kun, promise me this."  
  
"Anything Mint-chan."  
  
"Never say goodbye."  
  
"I promise." I smiled as I hugged him closer, my own tears falling from my eyes. I smiled when I saw Fancy Mel.  
  
"I told you. you knew the answer all along." She whispered.  
  
"Thanks Mel." I mouth as I sealed my and Rue's promise with another passionate kiss. Sometimes life can be very harsh and cruel.  
  
But sometimes it has to play with your life.  
  
Just to get things out right!  
  
~*End of Mint's Point of View*~ 


	2. Never Say Goodbye: Rue's Story

Never Say Goodbye  
  
  
  
~*Rue's Point of View*~  
  
It was strange. Mint suddenly asked me to go with her to Carona Forest. I wonder why?  
  
Oh well, I'll go.  
  
I don't want her to get hurt.  
  
Because I love her too much to let her get hurt.  
  
Yes, I love Mint.  
  
Most people think I love Claire.  
  
No, Claire is like my sister.  
  
My thoughts broke when I felt Mint's hand grasp mine. I looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Mint?" I inquired quietly. I saw her head snap from her own thoughts.  
  
"Hai? What is it now?!" she snapped. I sighed, then I felt a blush creep across my face.  
  
Mint. was holding. my hand!  
  
I doubt I had ever been happier.  
  
"Nothing. you just grabbed my hand suddenly and then you spaced out. I-I was just a little worried." I managed. I smiled softly.  
  
"I'm fine. why do you care?" I was stunned.  
  
What could I say?  
  
I couldn't just say.  
  
'Mint, I care because I love you.'  
  
No, that wouldn't work!  
  
"Well, you're my friend. I worry about you just like I worry about Claire and Ruenis." Her face turned a little sad.  
  
What?  
  
Why does it seem I always do something wrong?  
  
I sighed softly, and then gasped as I saw a strange beast-heading strait towards the red haired girl. At first, I didn't seem to take notice. But, then I saw it had claws.  
  
"Mint.? MINT! Look out!" I screamed as the monster clawed at her side. I reached for my Arc Edge and sprung at the beast. Mint seemed shocked and didn't even realize what was happening.  
  
A red liquid oozed from the cut.  
  
Blood.  
  
Mint's blood!  
  
Anger burned within me as I summoned some of my powers and fought the beast with everything I had. I was angry and sad.  
  
Failure.  
  
I was a failure.  
  
I couldn't even protect the woman I loved with my whole heart!  
  
"Mint!!!" I saw she was fighting a inner battle, and losing. More blood oozed from her.  
  
She was losing a fight.  
  
And, she was in pain.  
  
This thing would die!!!  
  
Finally, after about ten minutes of fighting, I killed the beast by slicing it in two. By that time, Mint had passed out. I felt tears falling from my eyes as I picked her up. She looked so peacefully as I carried her. Little cuts, bruises, and gashes were on my arms and legs, but I didn't care.  
  
She would live.  
  
I would make sure of that.  
  
Soon after I left the woods with Mint's limp form we entered Carona. I quickly went to Mint's room and laid her on her bed, tending to her leg. Elena and Prima rushed in a few minutes later.  
  
Great, just what I need.  
  
Two kids to baby-sit.  
  
Klaus and Mira entered the room too. I was surprised when I saw Maya standing in the corner.  
  
What was Maya doing here.?  
  
And why was Ruenis with her?  
  
"Mint.? Mint, wake up!" All of us said softly, except Maya and Ruenis who had disappeared from the room. Slowly, her eyes opened.  
  
Mint? You okay?" I asked. She nodded weakly.  
  
"I'm. fine." she managed. Without thinking, I walked closer to her and embraced her tightly in my arms.  
  
She is alive!  
  
Mint is alive!  
  
Suddenly, I realized I was hugging her and pulled back blushing slightly.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you up Mint!" Elena chirped, breaking my thoughts. I smiled again as the blush disappeared.  
  
Heh, I hate Elena sometimes.  
  
She can be.  
  
So damn annoying!  
  
But, I still felt like she was a younger sister.  
  
Almost!  
  
"I'm sure Mint would like some time alone. Why don't we all come back later?" Mira suggested. I saw Mint send her a look and knew right away she wanted to be alone. Slowly, I hung back. She smiled and told me to come back later if I wanted. I walked out of the room worriedly.  
  
She was hiding something.  
  
Something only she knew.  
  
But what?  
  
What is going on?  
  
Mint. I'll always be here for you!  
  
Why can't you tell me?  
  
And better yet.  
  
Why can't I tell you I love you?  
  
A week passed. Mint and I were at Fancy Mel's Atelier. I was going to ask her about the monster.  
  
"Mel!" Mint's voice rang through the air. I stared at her. Slowly, she turned her head and smiled. I turned my head before she saw me.  
  
I love you Mint-chan.  
  
More then you'll ever know  
  
I. I just can't tell you how I feel.  
  
Will you break my heart.?  
  
Or.  
  
Love me back?  
  
I didn't want to risk everything yet.  
  
I would wait.  
  
"Ah, Mint, Rue! So glad to see you. Please do come in!" Mel said as we walked in.  
  
"Hey Mel, a week ago Mint was attack by some sort of monster. She was hurt badly, but now she has recovered perfectly. I have never seen a monster like that one before. Do you have any ideas what it could be?" I asked. Mel shook her head.  
  
Damn it!  
  
"No, but go ask the Poppul Purrels. They know many things, they just don't show it. Mint, please stay here. I sense you have a question for me." Mint nodded as I looked at her curiously. She smiled and assured me for the fifth time that day everything was alright. I slowly tuned to leave. Oh yea.  
  
I have to go play with some Poppul Purrels now.  
  
Can my life get any worse?!  
  
Well. yes, it could.  
  
If Mint died, my live would.  
  
Turn to pure hell.  
  
After I played with each Purrel, I heard Mint and Mel talking. Then, Mint stormed out.  
  
I was mad.  
  
First, I couldn't get any damn info.  
  
Even after I played their three games!  
  
Oh well.  
  
Mint, where is she going?  
  
I better follow her, was my last thoughts before I ran after the angered princess.  
  
A month past. Mint was getting better, and I was happy for that. But.  
  
She was hiding something still.  
  
I wonder what is wrong?  
  
Why won't she tell me?!  
  
Mint, please tell me!  
  
Damn. I love her so much.  
  
Why does everyone think I like Claire?  
  
I have no clue.  
  
Why am I thinking so much lately?  
  
Because no one can hear me.  
  
So just whisper?  
  
Nah, tried that.  
  
Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself.  
  
I'm going insane!  
  
Why won't she just tell me what's wrong?!  
  
Mint is getting weaker.  
  
I can tell it.  
  
One night, I heard her whisper something.  
  
"Rue." she stopped.  
  
Why did she whisper my name?  
  
"Mint?" I asked.  
  
She must not have heard me or something.  
  
I was tired.  
  
Tired and angry.  
  
Why wouldn't she tell me what is wrong?  
  
I would just have to wait.  
  
Mint would tell me.  
  
When she was ready.  
  
But, I was going insane!  
  
Yes, insane,  
  
I'm not always the calm quiet person.  
  
Okay, on the outside I am usually.  
  
On the inside, it is a whole different story!  
  
I wouldn't take it anymore.  
  
That's it, I've lost it.  
  
Insane, bonkers, nuts, screaming at walls.  
  
Wait. no I wasn't!  
  
I was just too tired to think strait.  
  
Hehehe, yea, that is it.  
  
Sure.  
  
Another fricking month past. Mint was getting stronger.  
  
But. that was only on the outside.  
  
She tried to be cheerful, but it was another mask.  
  
Just another damn mask.  
  
Like the one I wear everyday now.  
  
I walked out of the inn and sat down at the fountain. My hand grazed the cool water gently, sending signals to my brain to pull my hand out.  
  
I didn't.  
  
I didn't care anymore.  
  
If I had it my way, I would just disappear.  
  
Claire and Ruenis had left earlier that day. Klaus and his family left a few days ago. It was just my Mint and me.  
  
Wait, now I was calling her mine!  
  
Oh boy. I needed something to get my mind off of her!  
  
She loves someone at her kingdom, I kept telling myself.  
  
I wish my dreams would come true.  
  
What? You want to know about my dreams?!  
  
Well.  
  
Hehehe, some are a little personal, but I'll tell you anyway.  
  
One of my dreams is to marry Mint and move to my home in the mountains. It is very pretty there with all the waterfalls and valley lakes. I'm sure she would love it so much!  
  
Another dreams is too marry Mint and start a family. I don't care where we live, as long as I am with here forever. Maybe we could even live in Carona near Klaus and Mira!  
  
My last dream is to marry Mint, start a family, move somewhere close by, and live a normal, peaceful life. I would even teach my kids how to hunt and fish! Mint could teach them magic too.  
  
Notice how all my dreams involve marrying Mint?  
  
But you know what?  
  
99% of dreams just stay dreams and never come true.  
  
That is why I am not really pushing my luck.  
  
If we can be friends, that is good enough for me!  
  
My thoughts were broken as Mint sat down by me. She smiled at me softly. I could tell she was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Mint? You should be in bed!" I exclaimed worriedly. She shook her head and grasped my hands.  
  
Her hands.  
  
Were so cold.  
  
I wish I could pull her into a warm embrace and tell her everything.  
  
I wish I could tell her I loved her!  
  
"Rue. I need to t-tell you something." she whispered. I stared into her eyes.  
  
I could get sucked into those deep eyes of hers.  
  
"Rue. I'm dying. I've been dying for a while now. Ever since that attack, I knew I was going to die." She paused and stared back into my eyes. Tears trickled down my face.  
  
Mint.  
  
Was dying.  
  
I knew it, but I would never except it.  
  
She was going to die without knowing my feelings.  
  
"Rue. before I die, I just want to tell you one thing." I saw her breathing slow down. She staggered a little in her seat as if her vision was getting blurry.  
  
Mint!!!  
  
Don't die!  
  
She took in one last breath as her eyes closed. Mint fell backwards, but I caught her. Slowly she opened her eyes and caressed my cheek. Tears were pouring out of my eyes.  
  
Mint.  
  
No!  
  
I-I love you too much for you to leave me!  
  
Mint please don't leave me alone!  
  
"Mint!!!" I nearly screamed. She placed a finger on my lips and smiled.  
  
"Ashiteru. Rue-kun." Mint whispered softly. I froze.  
  
W-What.?  
  
Did she just say.  
  
A-Ashiteru?  
  
That means.  
  
I love you!  
  
No, Mint!!!  
  
I stared at her limp form, tears continuing to fall from my amber eyes. I hugged her dead body to my own body and sobbed. I cried like I never cried before.  
  
I've been crying a lot lately.  
  
More then I want to.  
  
I hate crying.  
  
I hate crying because I know I will never see her smile.  
  
Feel her lips on my own.  
  
Feel her body against mine.  
  
Feel her small hand in my own.  
  
Hear her laughter or smell her hair. ever again.  
  
"Mint!!!" I screamed suddenly. My heart burst.  
  
"Ashiteru. Mint-chan." I whispered and left more tears splash down my face.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I. I was going to commit suicide!  
  
Wait. no, I can't leave Claire and Ruenis alone.  
  
But, I was left alone.  
  
My head and heart hurt so badly.  
  
Why was life so cruel to me?!  
  
First, it took Claire!  
  
Now, it took Mint!  
  
What next, Ruenis and everyone else?!  
  
I paused as I felt a slight stir in my arms.  
  
"You know what, big boys aren't supposed to cry Rue-kun." Mint smiled. I stared at her in shock for a moment before I embraced her, tears of love and happiness flowing from my eyes.  
  
"Mint-chan! You're alive! But. how?" I gasped out. Mint smirked.  
  
"Rue-kun. did I ever say goodbye?" I blinked at Mint. She leaned up and kissed me on the lips, a light blush on her face. A blush followed hers onto mine.  
  
"Rue-kun, promise me this." Mint whispered.  
  
"Anything Mint-chan." I said back to my love.  
  
"Never say goodbye." I had to laugh slightly and smiled.  
  
"I promise." I whispered. She smiled and hugged me. I could hear Fancy Mel's voice, then Mint move slightly on my shoulder.  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I had my Mint-chan.  
  
And that is all that mattered to me.  
  
We sealed our promise with a kiss so full of built up love it would melt the coldest of hearts. I know it melted mine.  
  
Life can play very mean and cruel jokes on you.  
  
But then again, everything turned out fine in the end.  
  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
  
All that matters is that I have my Mint-chan.  
  
You know what I said about 99% of dreams not coming true?  
  
Hey, there always is 1% left!  
  
Go for it, no matter how slim.  
  
Maybe now Mint-chan and I can life happily ever after.  
  
That is, as long as Elena doesn't get in our way!  
  
~*End of Rue's Point of View*~ 


End file.
